


A New Dance

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: tokoyamisstuff asked:“I know most people don’t like me; I don’t care, I don’t like most people.” Idk about the context so here you go! :D





	A New Dance

You shrug as the god of mischief asks why you were standing on the outskirts of the party you were forced to go to by Tony. “I know most people don’t like me; I don’t care, I don’t like most people.” You smirk. “I’m just dressed up and here because Tony asked me to. I find it easiest to avoid people by standing in the background.”

“Then most people can’t admire your beauty, my dear.” You raise an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, did you forget you were the god of lies? I really am the most beautiful thing here.” Loki smirks and dips down to whisper in your ear.

“Oh, my sweet, this is one thing I could not lie about.” You bite your lip, trying to forget about your arousal. “You make me want to drag you away from this offense they call a party and have some fun.”

You turn and look up at him. “Then why don’t you?” Loki sees the challenge in your eyes.

“Because I fear of offending you, my dear.” Loki bites your ear playfully, making you press your legs together. “But, I heard there was some sort of dance that should be happening soon, if you’d join me?” You study him, trying to see if this is a trick. “Unless I am one of the people you dislike.”

“No,” you smile. “You’re an exception.” He is surprised when you take his hand. “But the dancing has already started.” You smirk at his surprise. “You see that mass of humans in the center?” Loki looks over at where people were grinding on each other, making it look like one big group thing. “That’s the dance.”

“That isn’t a dance!” Loki is disgusted. “What is wrong with you humans?” You laugh, enjoying the shock on his face.

“I don’t know myself.” You notice he turns away slightly. “Loki, we don’t have to.”

“I asked you to dance and we will, but not here.” Loki glares at the floor. Of course your cultures are very different, but he wasn’t expecting yours to be so vulgar.

“Seriously, it’s okay.” You squeeze his hand before letting him go. “I don’t know how to dance properly anyways.”

“You don’t need to with me.” He puts a hand on your back. “But, maybe you can teach me this Midgardian dance.” You blush. He wants you to grind on him? Yeah you two were flirting, but you thought you annoyed him like every other mortal. His compliments were genuine? You feel like an ass now. “Come, my darling.” Loki pushes you with him into the mass of humans. “Show me.” Luckily you were in heels for the night, so you two aligned well. You feel his arms snake around your waist as he sees the others do. You press your ass against him and start teasing him with it. “There’s no way this is a dance.” Loki growls in your ear. “You’re just teasing me.”

Your arms wrap behind his head and you lean up into his ear. “Look at the others and tell me we’re doing it wrong.” Loki studies the other couples and sighs. When he thought humans couldn’t get any more vulgar… A guy bumps into Loki and your dress is pulled down, just enough to expose one of your breasts for a moment before you quickly pull it back up. Your face heats up, but you try to ignore it.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” You hear Loki’s voice in your ear. “I did not mean to.”

“It’s okay.” You don’t know why you’re so embarrassed tonight. You know how good you looked and it’s not like something like this hasn’t happened before. You feel Loki pull you back out of the crowd. “Were you done?” You look up at him curiously.

“Yes, and I want to apologize again for that.”

“Loki, it’s okay.” You smile. “This isn’t the first time something like that has happened.” Loki flushes. Others have done it as well? How many have you grinded on? How many have you ended up sleeping with? “Though, most of the time something like that happens, it’s on purpose.”

“Who disgraces you so?” Loki cups your cheek. You blink confused, thinking this was also done on purpose.

“Wasn’t what happened on purpose too?”

“No!” Loki’s face heats up. You thought so lowly of him that you thought he would expose you publicly? “If I wanted to see you naked, it wouldn’t be in front of these unworthy creatures!”

“O-oh,” you look down. Fuck, you just did that! How could you be so stupid? “N-never mind, um, enjoy your evening.” You make your way to the edge of the room again, feeling completely frustrated. Now he’ll want nothing to do with you again. You frown at the thought. You never cared what he thought of you before, why now?  _Because he is one of the only people you can stand for a long period of time._  You sigh and lean against the wall, watching the people again. Your arms are crossed.

“Darling (Y/n), did I offend you?” Loki makes you jump.

“No, of course not!” You smile at him. “I just read your intentions wrong and I’m sorry.”

“Shall I complement the beauty I did see briefly?” He smirks. Your cheeks heat up. “No, words could not describe what I feel.” Loki’s hand grabs your ass and pulls you to his chest. “Only my actions can show you what your body does to me.” One hand is on his chest while your other is behind his neck.

“Show me.” Loki grins and attacks your mouth. You fight for dominance, but he easily wins. His tongue slips in and explores you eagerly. His hands press you painfully against him as you struggle to breathe. All you can feel are his cold lips against yours, stealing your breath away. He pulls away after a while and you whine.

“That’s what your lips do to me.” Loki breathes heavily. “Shall I show you the rest of what your body does?”

“Yes!” You quickly pull him out of the room before he could answer. He smiles when he realized he didn’t fuck up his chance with you.

* * *


End file.
